simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lisa Simpson
Elisabeth Marie Bouvier Simpson, mais conhecida como 'Lisa Simpson 'é uma personagem da série The Simpsons. Seu nome é uma homenagem à irmã de Matt Groening. A voz original em inglês é de Yeardley Smith. No Brasil, foi dublada por Nair Amorim(primeira a sétima temporada), Priscila Amorim (oitava a décima quarta temporada) e Flávia Saddy (desde a décima quinta temporada). Lisa é a filha do meio de Homer e Marge Simpson. é Uma menina que se acha inteligente,mas não é,É um nerd,mas não tem inteligencia left|thumb|Lisa e seu saxofone.é frequentemente incompreendida pelos adultos e pelas outras crianças da cidade por ser nerd. Ela também toca saxofone barítono.Ela possui 8 anos; Tem uma irmã, Maggie Simpson, a bebê. As vezes, Maggie demonstra ser mais inteligente, o que lhe provocou ciúmes no episódio Smart and Smarter. É a mais jovem budista de Springfield e fez um pequeno discurso Steve-lisa-mobbs.jpg Lisaacalouraporumdia.jpg Lisatocandomusica.jpg Osaxofonedelisa.jpg AgrandepaixãodeLisa promo.jpg Lisas-ponypromo.jpg Lisa-simpson-117.jpg Lisa2.gif Anilisa.gif Lisarani.gif Bart lisa.gif Xlisa07.jpg Xlisa06.jpg Xlisa05.jpg Xlisa04.jpg 185px-220px-Lisa the Iconoclast.png 185px-200px-Lisasdatewithdensity.png 139px-AllAboutLisa.jpg 182px-Lisa The Drama Queen promo.jpg Bart lisa01.gif 180px-Homer segurando a pequena Lisa1.png Lisa-Simpson.gif Lisa Gif.gif Gifs-lisa-simpson.gif Bart e lisasimpsons.gif 236px-Lisapicante.gif 180px-My-100th-Lisa-Pic-lcisa-simpson-19821065-366-550.png 180px-Monna lisa simpson.jpg 180px-Lisa-simpson-5.gif 180px-Lisa-simpson-3.jpg 180px-Lisa-simpson.jpg 180px-LisaSimpson8.gif 180px-Lisapresident.jpg 180px-Lisa-Pink-Dress-lisa-simpson-5756309-416-550.jpg 180px-Lisa-edmund-simpsons.jpg 180px-Lisaboneca.jpg 180px-Lisa simpson the simpson.jpg 180px-Lisa simpson by dokur0-d4busx8.png 180px-Lisa by dokur0-d48ppko.png 180px-Lisa by dokur0-d3lkf6n.jpg 180px-Lisa angel by dokur0-d4dw8ke.png 180px-Halloween Lisa Simpson pictures.jpg 180px-Crying-lisa-lisa-simpson-642112 320 336.jpg 180px-All-about-lisa.gif 180px-200px-Lisasdatewithdensity.png quando o Dalai Lama visitou a cidade.As convicções políticas de Lisa são geralmente de esquerda e um pouco liberal. Toca saxofone,baixo elétrico e piano seu ídolo no jazz é o já falecido Gengivas Sangrentas.thumb . Se tornou vegetariana a partir de um episódio que apareceu o ex-Beatle Paul McCartney, que havia feito essa exigência para aceitar o convite.thumb|Lisa tocando seu Sax thumbthumbthumb|Lisa como presidentethumb Biografia Lisa é bastante ampla em seu conhecimento e é notavelmente mais preucupada com questões mundiais do que toda sua família.Atualmente é a aluna do Milênio.Lisa tem seu intelecto acima da média e traços de outros membros do sexo feminino da família Simpson (Simpson revelou que os homens herdam um gene no cromossoma Y que as impede de obter sua inteligência), tais traços não são vistos na família Bouvier. Lisa também valoriza profundamente sua integridade, como foi demonstrado em Lisa tira um "A" quando ela cola em um teste em para atingir uma nota A + + +, mas mais tarde ela admite sua desonestidade.Apesar de seu intelecto, Lisa recebeu detenção, como seu irmão Bart, um grande número de vezes, muitas vezes por causa dela e por vezes pela sua amarga atitude rebelde e anti-social. Embora a sua rebelião contra as normas sociais é geralmente construtiva, Lisa pode ser reclamadora, cruel e hipócrita, por vezes. Quando ela acredita que está certa ela não vai admitir que os outros poderiam estar também, e irá forçar suas crenças sobre as pessoas. Notavelmente, a sua crescente sentimento de justiça em relação à sua moral vegetariana leva a fazer protestos contra a " matança dos animais " principalmente pela sua família.Ela parece apreciar quebrar as regras impostas pela sociedade quando declara triunfante que ela, uma menina, gostaria de se juntar left|thumb|Lisa vegetarianaá equipe de futebol. Quando é revelado que já há garotas na equipe, ela declara seu desgosto por um esporte que iria usar a pele de um porco como bola. Quando é revelado que a bola é realmente sintética, ela está sem palavras e foge visivelmente chateada. Apesar do seu alto QI, Lisa não tem problemas típicos da infância, por vezes necessitando da intervenção de um adulto. Certa vez, ela enganou Homer o que lhe permitiu andar de ônibus sozinha, só para ficar independente e perdida. Depois de seus colegas de trabalho Lenny e Carl contar que ele permitiu que sua filha de 8 anos andasse de ônibus sozinha, Homer chega para resgatá-la. Lisa tem um amigo imaginário judeu chamado Rachel Cohen , que "ficou na Brandeis University." Mesmo com um intelecto elevado, Lisa mostra traços de personalidade de uma menina de oito anos de idade, incluindo o desejo de ter um pônei, ser viciada em TV, e no combate contra Bart. Lisa, uma vez ficou viciada em fumar de segunda mão para manter um nível impressionante de competência no ballet, Homer tenta evitar o vício, sem sucesso, e no final Lisa supera-o por meio de adesivos para crianças contra o vício. Sua Primeira Palavra foi... Bem, Lisa é alvo de ataques de seu irmão Bart, isso acontece pelo fato de Lisa ser uma cdf, mas como em um episódio, Lisa tira zero e no segundo episódio da primeira temporada dos Simpsons - Bart, o gênio, Bart é diagnosticado e o médico fala claramente que o QI do Bart é 216, mostrando que Bart é o cdf e que Lisa é a verdadeira burra da família. No mesmo episódio Bart assume que trapaceou no teste. thumbthumb|left Relacionamentos Lisa conheceu vários meninos durante o rumo de sua vida. thumbSua paixão é um galã local de revistas de adolescentes, Corey. Lisa admitiu a Homer que ela gostava de um menino da escola Langdon Alger, mas ela estava só brincando. Antes de Eu tenho culpa?, Lisa se apaixona por um rapaz meio ambientalista irlandês chamado Colin, que apareceu apenas no filme. Ela e Colin tinham muito em comum, como o gosto pela música, pintura, poesia e etc... Nelson Muntz O primeiro namorado, um valentão da escola, Lisa se apaixona pelo seu estilo de vida: porco e sujo.Ela ainda pensa em ficar com ele outra vez mas não consegue suportar o fato de que ele tenha mentido pra ela. Ralph Wiggum Bart-and-Lisa-bart-and-lisa-simpson-28324403-604-453.jpg Steve-lisa-mobbs.jpg Lisaacalouraporumdia.jpg Lisatocandomusica.jpg Osaxofonedelisa.jpg AgrandepaixãodeLisa promo.jpg Lisas-ponypromo.jpg Lisa-simpson-117.jpg Mug Lisa.gif 74px-Winning Moves S1 Lisa.jpg Lisa-simpsons-sax.png A Lisa casou com o Milhouse! A sério;.jpg Lisa2.gif Anilisa.gif Lisarani.gif Bart lisa.gif Xlisa07.jpg Xlisa06.jpg Xlisa05.jpg Xlisa04.jpg 185px-220px-Lisa the Iconoclast.png 139px-AllAboutLisa.jpg 182px-Lisa The Drama Queen promo.jpg Bart lisa01.gif 180px-Homer segurando a pequena Lisa1.png Lisa-Simpson.gif Lisa Gif.gif Gifs-lisa-simpson.gif Bart e lisasimpsons.gif 236px-Lisapicante.gif 180px-My-100th-Lisa-Pic-lcisa-simpson-19821065-366-550.png 180px-Monna lisa simpson.jpg 180px-Lisa-simpson-5.gif 180px-Lisa-simpson-3.jpg 180px-Lisa-simpson.jpg 180px-LisaSimpson8.gif 180px-Lisapresident.jpg 180px-Lisa-Pink-Dress-lisa-simpson-5756309-416-550.jpg 180px-Lisaboneca.jpg 180px-Lisa simpson the simpson.jpg 180px-Lisa simpson by dokur0-d4busx8.png 180px-Lisa by dokur0-d48ppko.png 180px-Lisa by dokur0-d3lkf6n.jpg 180px-Lisa angel by dokur0-d4dw8ke.png 180px-Halloween Lisa Simpson pictures.jpg 180px-Crying-lisa-lisa-simpson-642112 320 336.jpg 180px-All-about-lisa.gif 180px-200px-Lisasdatewithdensity.png Ralph enviou um cartão de Dia dos Namorados para Lisa, mas ela thumb|Bart mostra o amor que sente de Lisa,depois de ficar com Ciúmes quebrou seu coração ao admitir ao vivo no programa do Krusty que não o amava. Milhouse Van Houten O mais desesperado para namorar com Lisa seria Milhouse Van Houten. Lisa teve uma pequeno paixão por ele quando era seu professor de italiano mas logo descobriu que ele tinha outras garotas. Quando seus pais sumiram, Lisa e outras garotas amavam sua nova personalidade. Outra vez, quando Lisa não tinha um par, ela obrigou Milhouse a ir com ela. Assustado ele tremeu de medo e admitiu que ia com outra garota. Lisa já beijou Milhouse após uma namorada terminar com ele. Luke Stetson Lisa teve uma pequena queda por ele após os dois terem dançado juntos. Família O relacionamento de Lisa com o pai é difícil: ele não gosta das mesmas coisas que ela e ás vezes ela o humilha em público devido à sua baixa inteligência. Bart e Lisa vivem em guerra todos os dias, o thumbmelhor relacionamento é com sua mãe. Futuro Na idade de 12 anos, Lisa é salva de um incêndio em casa por Milhouse, que mais tarde ela descobre que foi causado por ele. Aos 16 anos, ela está-se formando na "Springfield High School" nos primeiros dois anos ela está prestes a ir para a Yale com uma bolsa de estudos fornecida pelo Sr. Burns. Ela namorara com Milhouse mas mais tarde ela separa-se, depois da formatura. Lisa fica furiosa com Bart por tomar sua bolsa de Yale. Ela volta a namorar com Milhouse e Bart lhe devolve sua bolsa reconstruindo seu futuro. Aos 21 anos, Lisa rejeita oferta de Milhouse de se casar com ele, dizendo que ela não pretende se casar nunca. Aos 23 anos, Lisa é uma Universitária de Yale e se apaixona por um homem britânico chamado Hugh Parkfield com quem ela pretende se casar. Ela está envergonhada por sua família e Hugh quer levá-la de volta á Inglaterra. Lisa sente falta e compreende sua família. Com 38 anos de idade, Lisa se torna a primeira mulher heterossexual presidente dos Estados Unidos. O país está quebrado e é forçado a trazer um aumento do impostos, thumbmas as coisas pioram quando Bart interrompe tudo. Os líderes do país estão prestes a querer seu dinheiro até que Bart a salva com um plano estranho.Se não fosse por Bart ter impedido que se beijassem no Futuro ,com 60 anos lisa fica doente,ela esta com cançer.ela opera 3 vezes .mais aos 80 anos ela morre,e em seu leito de morte ela ,diss que ama milhouse. Curiosidades *Em 2002, Lisa apoiou Bart na formação do grupo terrorista e ambientalista da cidade «Anti-Skinner». *Lisa tem 8 anos e deveria estar no 3º ano e não no 2º ano.É a mesma coisa com Bart Simpson ele tem 10 anos e está no 4º e deveria estar no 5º ano. *Marge disse para Lisa que Homer [[Arquivo:Lisa_simpson_mypod.jpg|thumb|lisa cortindo seu Mapple]]queria que o seu nome fosse Bartzeena. *Em O Desaparecimento de Maggie ela mostra que sabe tocar um piano! *No episódio Presidente por acidente, Lisa diz que o seu e-mail é "smartgirl63_\@yahoo.com" thumb|Lisa2 *Num dos episódios ela descobre que Jebediah Springfield era um pirata sanguinário. *No filme dos Simpsons, Lisa arranja um namorado irlandês chamado Colin. *O desenho animado preferido de Lisa (e de Bart também) chama-se "Itchy & Scratchy" (Comichão e Coçadinha ). *No programa CQC da TV Bandeirantes de 26/04/2010, na reportagem dos 50 anos de Brasília é mostrada a cara de Lisa por pouco tempo. A cara aparece na frente de um dos violinistas. *Num episódio, Lisa pinta o seu cabelo de castanho,por causa do preconceito de que todas as loiras são burras. *Lisa tem Uma Amiga Imaginária Judia Como Dito no Episódio Hoje, Eu Sou Um Palhaço. *Lisa é budista, mas muitas vezes ela pode ser vista na igreja cristã. *De acordo com o Milhouse, os olhos de Lisa são cor de cinza. No entanto, de acordo com Spud em "Bart Carny ', os olhos de Lisa são azuis. *Embora ela esteja sempre desesperada por um rapaz (dizendo que nunca terá a vida de amor), ela nunca parece se lembrar que está em um relacionamento com o Colin e vários outros. *Seu relacionamento romântico com Nelson Muntz foi mencionado ou referido ao longo da série, evidente na "A grade paixão de Lisa "," Amor a moda de Springfield ", "Disque 'N' de Nerd ","Tales Simpsons alto", "Dormindo com seu Inimigo " "A Lisa Caridosa " e "Um bom Bart não deixa se dobrar ". *Fala italiano fluentemente,devido à ajuda de Milhouse Van Houten. Ela também parece entender e saber sueco, em certa medida, como visto quando Professor Frink ganhou o prêmio nobre em Treehouse of Horror XIV . A pessoa que está chamando Frink chama os Simpsons por engano e Lisa informa o cavalheiro que é Frink e não a sua família.Imediatamente,vai informar Frink para subir ao palco. *Ela tem um QI de 156.thumb|Lisa *Lisa é um membro da Mensa e PETA. *Em Para Vigilância With Love , ela tingiu o cabelo castanho para provar que os juízes eram tendenciosos contra loiras. *Na minha irmã, My Sitter afirma-se que Lisa é de 2 anos e 38 dias mais nova do que Bart. Bart nasceu em 1 de abril, por isso o aniversário de Lisa cairia em 9 de maio. *Não são muitos que perceberam que Lisa ainda usa os seus aparelhos. Não se conseguem ser vistos porque os que foram criados para ela são invisíveis e feitos por Calvin Klein. Bart-and-Lisa-bart-and-lisa-simpson-28324403-604-453.jpg Steve-lisa-mobbs.jpg Lisaacalouraporumdia.jpg Lisatocandomusica.jpg Osaxofonedelisa.jpg AgrandepaixãodeLisa promo.jpg Lisas-ponypromo.jpg Lisa-simpson-117.jpg Mug Lisa.gif 74px-Winning Moves S1 Lisa.jpg Lisa-simpsons-sax.png A Lisa casou com o Milhouse! A sério;.jpg Lisa2.gif Anilisa.gif Lisarani.gif Bart lisa.gif Xlisa07.jpg Xlisa06.jpg Xlisa05.jpg Xlisa04.jpg 185px-220px-Lisa the Iconoclast.png 185px-200px-Lisasdatewithdensity.png 139px-AllAboutLisa.jpg 182px-Lisa The Drama Queen promo.jpg Bart lisa01.gif 180px-Homer segurando a pequena Lisa1.png Lisa-Simpson.gif Lisa Gif.gif Gifs-lisa-simpson.gif Bart e lisasimpsons.gif 236px-Lisapicante.gif 180px-My-100th-Lisa-Pic-lcisa-simpson-19821065-366-550.png 180px-Monna lisa simpson.jpg 180px-Lisa-simpson-5.gif 180px-Lisa-simpson-3.jpg 180px-Lisa-simpson.jpg 180px-LisaSimpson8.gif 180px-Lisapresident.jpg 180px-Lisa-Pink-Dress-lisa-simpson-5756309-416-550.jpg 180px-Lisa-edmund-simpsons.jpg 180px-Lisaboneca.jpg 180px-Lisa simpson the simpson.jpg 180px-Lisa simpson by dokur0-d4busx8.png 180px-Lisa by dokur0-d48ppko.png 180px-Lisa by dokur0-d3lkf6n.jpg 180px-Lisa angel by dokur0-d4dw8ke.png 180px-Halloween Lisa Simpson pictures.jpg 180px-Crying-lisa-lisa-simpson-642112 320 336.jpg 180px-All-about-lisa.gif *Lisa Simpson era identificada pela primeira vez na série, sendo a única personagem com nome mencionada em Boa Noite . *No casamento de Lisa , é insinuado que ela perdeu a virgindade com Milhouse Van Houten . Enquanto escolhendo um vestido de noiva, ela pergunta se "o branco é ainda bem", para que Marge responde: "Milhouse não conta!" a que se rir ambos. *Em Treehouse of Horror XX é revelado que a sua madrinha é Helen Lovejoy. *Em Treehouse of Horror XX, Moe tinha confundido o nome de Lisa como "Linda". *Em "Férias de Future Passed", Lisa é mostrada com três mulheres diferentes, segurando suas mãos. Isto implica que ela passou por uma bi - fase curiosa durante seus anos de faculdade. *Em "Férias de Future Passed", Lisa é mostrada para não ser feliz em seu casamento com o Milhouse, pedindo Bart, "Devia ter se casado com o Nelson? Ainda falamos..Além disso, ela fala com ele depois, indicando que teve um caso com o outro. *Ela já fumou cigarros no episódio Fumo na filha e em Homer, o Moe, mas não de propósito, a história é que Homer foi temporariamente bartender, e acendeu um cigarro para ela depois de se queixar da reforma do Moe's (Bar do Moe) no jantar, em casa. *Lisa ja foi treinadora de baseball de Bart e seus amigos. *Lisa fez um pedido de restrição para Bart: ele tinha que ficar pelo menos 6 metros afastado de Lisa, mas por comentários de sua mãe, Marge, tornou-se 60 metros, e depois 61, por decreto tributário. *No episódio 18 da 10ª temporada (Histórias Bíblicas dos Simpsons), mesmo sendo não canônico*, é informado que Elizabeth Marie "Lisa" Bouvier Simpson é a única do núcleo familiar Bouvier Simpson (Elizabeth Marie "Lisa" e Margareth "Maggie"), Gurney Bouvier Simpson (Marjorie) e James Simpson (Homer e Bartholomew "Bart") que vai para o Céu ficar com Deus, talvez Margareth Bouvier Simpson também, mas o resto deste núcleo familiar vai para o Inferno ficar com o Diabo, mas Lisa é forçada pelo pai a ir com ele, Marge e Bart para o Inferno... *Não canônico é uma coisa que não faz parte de uma linha do tempo. Discussão: Lisa Simpson é considerada uma personagem muito incompreendida em Os Simpsons. O motivo é que suas piadas requerem um grande conhecimento sobre notícias recentes e também um conhecimento amplo em História Geral. Escreva o que acha dela aqui . The Simpsons: Tapped Out }} Desbloqueio Lisa é desbloqueada junto com a casa de sua família. Ela é a segunda personagem do jogo. 250px-Tapped Out Lisa New Character.png|link=Personagens de The Simpsons Tapped Out 250px-Tapped Out The Simpsons.png Galeria: Foto36.gif Google-door.png Lisa-simpson-5.gif Lisa79.gif Lisa=).jpg Lisa Simpson2.png Lisa simpsons.gif Lisapicante.gif Lisapresident.jpg Liza.jpg M ba6dc84d2eaa490582b04883acd1bb64.jpg Meldels.jpg Mmmm0000.jpg ZIA S.jpg Lisa Simpson.jpg Lisa2.jpg Lisa.jpg Lisa Anjo.png efwedfe.jpg fedwfwedrefeds.jpg frefgrefre.jpg frefgvrtf.jpg fregfr4e.gif frfgref.jpg frgrgr4.png frgtregre.jpg grgefrg.png grgvfeg.png imagesdfdsf.jpg r3grgvr.jpg fgsgs.jpg gfdsv.jpg aaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg fdwfds.jpg fsdffds.jpg gfgrs.jpg ewfwkk.jpg gtrfgrs.jpg Lisa_Gif.gif Lisa-Simpson.gif 658086045_1001937.gif hgrtfegdtgfdgd.JPG 182px-Lisa_The_Drama_Queen_promo.jpg 139px-AllAboutLisa.jpg 185px-200px-Lisasdatewithdensity.png 185px-220px-Lisa_the_Iconoclast.png 185px-1189.gif 185px-1194.gif 185px-D0013_simpsons_orfanato.jpg fewf.jpg fewfe.jpg fewrfew.jpg fgvev.jpg fsdfsw.jpg fsfsdsf.jpg fwefwfdsfs.jpg fwfwvfdsgs.jpg refdqw.png rewf.jpg xlisa04.jpg xlisa05.jpg xlisa06.jpg xlisa07.jpg bart_lisa.gif faasfdasfas.jpg mpsons15.gif lisarani.gif anilisa.gif lisa2.gif A Lisa casou com o Milhouse! A sério;.jpg|A Lisa casa com o Milhouse??? 734710_181718511952045_1974003112_n.png Confessionario.jpg Elizabeth Marie Jay Jo-Jo Bouvier Simpson.jpg Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Lista:Família Simpson Categoria:Os super amigos Categoria:Personagens de crianças Categoria:Personagens da Escola Elementar Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Personagens dublados por yeardley smith Categoria:Dente mole de lisa simpson Categoria:Crianças de Springfield Categoria:Habitantes de Springfield Categoria:Personagens que aparecem em todos os episódios Categoria:Personagens Famosos Categoria:Personagens extremamente inteligentes Categoria:Budista Categoria:Nerds Categoria:Personagens femininas Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens de The Tracey Ullman Show Categoria:Personagens bem sucedidos Categoria:Meninas de Springfield Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Bondosos Categoria:Lisa Categoria:Marge, Bart, Lisa e Maggie Categoria:Habitantes de springfield Categoria:The Simpsons Tapped Out Categoria:Springfield Categoria:Homem, Mulher, criança ou animal Categoria:Homemns mulheres crianças bebes e animais vs luta Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Mulheres de springfield Categoria:Homens, Mulheres, Crianças ou Animais Categoria:Mulheres de Springfield Categoria:Presidente dos EUA Categoria:Famosos